


You Got to Pick Up Every Stitch

by pollitowrites



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Demon Summoning, Multi, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dylan being himself, horse being tired and done with Sung's shit, no beta we die like our fathers who stabbed us in the back, supernatural elements/vague horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitowrites/pseuds/pollitowrites
Summary: All Sung wants to do is escape his troubles and return to a stable life. However, a series of events prevents him from ever going back to having a normal life
Relationships: Doctor Sung (TWRP)/Dylan Germick, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: TWRP Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is my second fic and twrp BB! I hope y'all enjoy it
> 
> Title comes from "Season of the Witch" by Donovan

It was mid August when Sung decided to pack up his things and leave the city for good. With nothing but a few clothes and trickents, some savings he had tucked away in his mother’s apartment, and a couple of credits to his name, he put in his two weeks notice and when the time came, headed south to live with a person he met from an internet forum.

Now he was here, at the front of a stranger's doorstep, waiting to be welcomed in. The summer breeze has already passed; the first breath of autumn winds tussle his hair as he slightly jitters about. He used to love this feeling, the slow transition of summer to winter, but now it gave him a sense of unease. Sung grew to love the heat: the way the sun was beating down on him, the relief of a gentle breeze or a shady patch gave. Trivial things like that made Sung appreciate life just a little bit more, and look back at his time at his university with such contempt. Those “halcyon days” in uni his older coworkers seem to reminisce about often were just mere moments of bliss for Sung. All he knows is sitting in a blank room with the air conditioning cranked up to eleven, drowning the professor out as he eventually came home to a studio filled with five other people...

Sung mentally cringed at himself. He was getting lost in thought again. He shifted his backpack and knocked on the door again. As he was doing that, he heard a soft purring from a distance. He looked around and saw a cat perched on the patio, swatting its tail back and forth. Its coat was black as night and the irises were a pale blue color, almost white as the cornea surrounding it. Sung gave it a little hello, but the cat did nothing but slowly blinked at him, as if Sung was doing something incredibly stupid.

“Oh hello.”

Sung turned towards the front door. There stood a spindly man that towered over Sung. Then again, most people are taller than him by default. The shadows under his eyes were almost as dark as his hair, which was pulled back into a bun.

“You’re Sung, right?”

“Laserhorse!”

Sung approached the man with such vigorous energy, but stopped when he realized that the bags in the hands prevented him from greeting Laserhorse.

The man let out an awkward laugh. “Just call me Arthur.” He then motioned to Sung to join him inside. Sung gave one last look at the cat before he went inside, but found nothing but empty space lying in its place. It must’ve gone away, he thought as he trekked on.

The house looked more like a greenhouse if anything. There were plants and terrariums hung about the ceiling, Sung observed as he shuffled around to avoid getting swat by a fern. Various herbs were tied to branches and strung upon the wall. The kitchen was the most congested place of all. The succulents and plants from the windowsill obscure the view from outside, leaving only tiny beams of light. Jars labeled with chicken scratch were jammed into shelves and spewed about vicariously near the sink. There was no built in stove or oven, but instead a portable oven and a singular hot plate tucked away into the far corner of the kitchen. Sung was told by Arthur himself before that the whole house was a mess, but he didn’t think that it would be _this_ bad. Still, despite the clutter, it beats any run-down studio. Sung took a peek of the back of the house. Outside there were no fences, and neighbors were placed sparsely here and there, so they had a good chunk of land to themselves. It was just him, Arthur, and the distant sound of the waves crashing onto the vast piles of rocks.

“I tried to clean it up a bit, but I got caught up with...other issues.” Arthur explained.

Sung nodded, inspecting an overgrown calathea on top of the dining table. “Must be hard taking care of these plants all by yourself.”

“Y-yeah, they’re a handful, but I have a little help every now and then.” Arthur grabbed a cup of coffee—Sung wasn’t even sure if that coffee was hot anymore—that was lying on top of a stack of papers, leaving a faint circle in its place. “I want to talk more about the ground rules later. For now, feel free to do whatever you want to make yourself at home.” He then took a sip. “Except go into the basement.”

“What, you got dead bodies in there or something?” Sung quipped.

Arthur gulped, darting his eyes to the basement door and back to the cup. “How did you know?” he whispered, as if there were people watching them. A beat. Sung couldn’t tell by the genuine shock on his face whether or not he was actually serious.

“U-uh I didn’t! Actually wait, do you,” his voice too went into a whisper, “do you actually have a dead body in your basement or—”

Arthur erupted into sudden laughter, small and silent as it is, almost spilling his coffee. “The look on your face! You really think I have a dead body under here?”

Sung let out a nervous chuckle. “I don’t really know you that well, so…” He trailed off and slowly backed away from the kitchen. “I’m going to go to my room now.”

“It’s upstairs to the right by the way,” Arthur said, returning to his calm demeanor.

Sung thanked him and hastily went upstairs, throwing himself and his bags on the bed as soon as he saw it. The room was nothing special, far bigger than his old one, that’s for sure. The view was nothing much, just acres upon acres of grass. Off in the distance, he could see the waves crashing onto the sand. Sung doesn’t know why or how, but all of this seemed too familiar.

A pounding in Sung’s forehead started to grow. It was always a pain in the ass, his chronic migraines. It feels like he had them for a good chunk of his life. However ever since he got here, they started to grow more frequent. Sung brushed it off for now and instead started to sleep.

The night was cold, and the sky was strangely clear. The water below smoothly reflected the stars above. There is no horizon, no way of telling where the shores meet and the sky begins. Just the endless space and sea. He was standing upon the sand that suddenly formed around his feet, staring into the ocean. Something inside him told him that what he was seeing was something grand or poetic, but all he could get out was that it was lovely.

_**Go to the sea my starchild**_. A voice commanded. He willingly obeyed, and succumbed to the ocean waves. His body was infected by the waters, and reflected that of the night. He kept sinking further and further into the sea until he too, became one with the stars. The voice kept repeating his name, but was drowned out by the crashing waves.

_**Matheo...Matheo...Matheo...**_

He woke up with a pounding in his head.

Matheo Sung underestimated how difficult the first night here would be. Ever since he got here, he was overwhelmed by the lack of something this town had. Everything was just too quiet, too still, so distant. The world around them could collapse and the town itself could carry on, or perhaps the town itself could burn down and the world wouldn’t even bat an eye. Arthur, as awkward as their first meeting was, brought that said something to the town. He didn’t know what that said something was, however; it was more of a feeling than a word. A connection? Familiarity? Thinking about this made his head spin.

His migraine has gotten worse, he noticed. He should’ve asked for aspirin earlier. No matter, he could just search for it by himself.

He stumbled through the hallways of the house, trying to navigate through the dark. He paused as he stared at the basement. He knew there probably wasn’t anything macabre there, but still, his curiosity lingers. Still, he shouldn’t pry on one’s privacy.

_**Everyone has their secrets, even you.** _

Matheo blinked, briefly waking up from his sleepy trance. He was surprised at that thought that came across his mind. Still, it wasn’t not the truth. He does have his secrets he just…

Sung walked further away from the basement door, not wanting to pry further into his own psyche, and returned to his half-sleepy state. Instead, he focused more on his dream while pouring water. He should probably look up the meaning in the morning. But, it wasn’t just a dream, right? It was so real, it must be a memory. His mom was there, and he somewhat recognized the beach in his dream, but from where? He quickly shut the faucet off, careful not to get any more water on his hands. He took the aspirin and was about to go back upstairs when he saw it.

There, on top of the kitchen counter, was that cat again. It eyed down Sung, head tilted to the side in curiosity. Sung copied that notion, placing the glass of water on top of the counter.  
Sung slurred out a quiet hello, beckoning it to come closer. The cat begrudgingly came forward, and allowed Sung to pet his head.

“How did you get in here?” He mumbled to the cat. It, of course, said nothing.

“Not one for a conversation, huh?” Sung jokes. “As much as I want to keep you, I’m afraid you have to go soon. My roommate would be pissed if he finds out that you’ve been sneaking around here without his permission.” The cat continued to stare at him as he grabbed a bowl and poured some water. “You thirsty?” The cat, to Sung’s surprise, shook his head.

“Okay,” Sung slowly started to say.

He watched as the cat walked over to the other side of the counter and pawed at a half-empty bottle of beer.

“No!” Sung rushed over to grab the beer, as if the cat had the capability to even drink it. He then looked up to the ceiling to make sure Arthur hadn’t woken up after the ruckus he caused. Sung turned back to the cat “You can’t have—”

And just like that, the cat was gone, and Sung was alone with his thoughts again.

“Weird,” was the only thing Sung said before he headed back up. He pushed this encounter to the back of his head as soon he went back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter /but/ I hope you like it tho!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was always restless these days. Sleep never put him at ease like it used to, his mind always racing, always running away from the potential nightmares that would eventually plague him. No remedy could alleviate said nightmares, nor put him in a peaceful rest. Oh how badly he wanted to lie down forever. But no, he has an actual job to do. He has plants to water, and maybe finish a drawing for once. And so, Arthur got up and started his day.

It started raining, he noted once he looked outside his window, and started to spray the succulents on the windowsill. Quietly he congratulated them on how big they’ve gotten or reproached them when he found a dead leaf on their stem.

 _Why do you talk to them?_ A voice in his head questioned.

“It helps them grow.” He replied to the voice outloud.

“Who are you talking to?” Another voice asked. This time, it came from across the hallway.

“No one,” he said quickly.

Right, he had a roommate now. Arthur knew something was up with Sung the moment he moved in. He’s got some kind of uncanny energy off of him, like some kind of fog that’s been covering him, preventing Arthur to get a good read of what or who he is. Perhaps he was wrong, the two of them _have_ been in their own world for a while now, barely even talking to each other, but maybe it was just him thinking that though. He was one to be closed off and such. A bad habit he’s been trying to get rid of for ages.

“Alright,” said Sung. “I’m going to eat breakfast now.”

“Cool.”

Arthur sighed as soon as Sung was out of his line of sight, and resumed on taking care of his plants. There was something surrounding Sung that made it hard for Arthur to get a read on him, like a fog glazed over him. Maybe that’s why he had a hard time talking to him. Either way, he could tell that Sung wasn’t a form of normal. Once he was done with the upstairs plants, he went downstairs to water the other plants.

In the living room, he can hear Sung mumbling to something towards the ground. Curious, he walked over to the couch to see what was happening. Sung was playing with a cat, having the biggest smile on his face. The cat donned a frown upon his face, closing his eyes and emmenating a soft purr.

He tilted his head. “What you got there, bud?”

“I found him under the patio, it was pouring hard and he looked annoyed.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just how he looks all the time.” Arthur said aside, but let Sung continue.

“Anyways, I brought him in.” He said. Sung then looked at Arthur. “Actually, I’ve been seeing this little dude for a while now.”

“And now you want to keep him.”

Sung nodded. “I can pay for his food, litter box, toys, all of that.”

Arthur looked at the cat. He had the same kind of weird energy that Sung had. He then shrugged it off, glancing quickly at his phone. “Sure, just make sure he doesn’t piss on my bed or anything.” He then grabbed his jacket and grabbed some fruit from the panty.

“What are you going to name him?”

“Meouch.” He said matter-of-factly. Meouch, upon hearing that, stopped purring, and looked at Sung in aggravation. 

Arthur stifled a laugh. “I don’t think he likes that name.”

“Why not?” He pouted. “It suits him.”

Arthur lightly chuckled, and took another glance at his phone. He was about to talk to Sung about how he was going to pay for all of the expenses, but upon realizing that he’s going to be late, he hastily grabbed his keys and left, leaving Sung to his own devices.

Work was the same. The people he had known most of his life coming and going in and out of the store. Everything’s all the same, never changing. Arthur preferred it that way, preferred it to be consistent. Sure it wasn’t ideal, but it was better than the world being an unpredictable mess. He was, at some sort, at peace with everything. The quiet pouring of the rain made Arthur’s glazed over, shutting his mind off for a bit.

And then Sung barged into the convenient store in utter disarray.

The slamming of the door made Arthur wake up from his bored state, wondering why he’s here. Sung went up to the front desk, his skin pale, as he had seen a ghost.

“Do you have tea for headaches?” He quickly asked.

Arthur raised a brow. “Yeah, the tea is over there,” he said, pointing to the aisle. “You know, we have some Advil at my house.”

He shook his head. “That doesn’t work on me.”

“How so?”

Sung shrugged. “I tried some, didn’t work. It just makes things worse.” He then went over to the back of an aisle and came back with lavender tea and then some.

As he bagged his items, the ends of their fingertips touched as they were exchanging cash.

There was an electric pulse, and the fog was lifted in Arthur’s head.

Sung yelped as it happened, leaving both the men with surprised looks on their faces. He quickly rushed out of the store as Arthur stood there, looking at his hands. He then quickly left the counter and went into the dark storage room.

“I’m going to turn on the light now,” he said out loud to seemingly no one. After a few seconds, he turned on the light.

There stood a man with dark shades and light blonde hair that covered most of his face. His red sweater practically swallowed the majority of his body.

 _What seems to be the issue?_ He asked.

“I think I’ve found someone like me.”

Sung was a normal person.

He keeps telling himself as the migraines get worse and worse. It’s normal, everybody has them.

He forgot to take his medicine his mother gave him, and now he’s paying the price. Thankfully, he remembered the ingredients to it. A teaspoon of lavender, two tablespoons of honey—

Sung contorted as the pain in his head grows stronger. Focus, Sung. Think about the recipe, nothing else. Not how painful the migraines are, not the look Arthur gave you as you made a fucking fool of yourself, not the strange dreams you’ve been having ever since you’ve moved here. Focus.

He turned on the sink, splashing cold water on his face, hoping that this can subdue the pain. A teaspoon of lavender, two tablespoons of honey—

As he looked down at his hands, he saw the void coming from the ends of his fingertips, stretching towards the end of his wrist. He was covered in what seemed to be darkness, with purple nebulae swirling about and pure white, twinkling stars scattered about.

Sung was a normal person, but he wasn’t sure about that anymore.

A soft meow came from the counter. Sung was startled, but quickly realized that it was only Meouch.

“Don’t freak out.” Sung said to Meouch, but it was more towards himself than the cat. “This is perfectly normal.”

Meouch raised a brow and jumped off the counter. Instead of landing on the ground, Meouch turned to black smoke, which started to take shape. The smoke eventually disappeared and there stood a man with icy blue eyes and a bandana tied around his head.

“Yeah this shit ain’t normal.” He said.

“What the actual _fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night chapter update whoop


End file.
